Comforting He Who Comforts Me
by highland-daughter
Summary: Those who give comfort and give strength when it is needed are often those who need it most. Even when they happen to be the God of Mischief. !COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Marvel. I own nothing and no profit is being made._

_**Rating:** T_

_**Warning:** Contains some minor violence, language and alcohol.  
**Author:** Based on a prompt over on** norsekink**. Enjoy guys._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**[1]**_

Clint threw the photo, watching little satisfaction as the frame broke upon connecting with the far wall. He was tempting to walk over and tear the photo apart. He didn't want a single reminder of the treacherous, backstabbing, lowlife, piece of shit that he had shared his life with for the past year and a half.

Richard Black, a fellow SHIELD agent, had turned out to be a spy from another agency.

Clint didn't know what hurt more. Richard betraying them all or the lie that had been their relationship. He'd genuinely cared about Richard. Had thought they had something special. A lie. All of it. Nothing but a means to an end for Richard. Clint felt cheap and used.

When Richard had been taken into custody he hadn't even looked at Clint. And when Clint had visited his holding cell just minutes ago, needing to know if what they'd had had been real or not, the man hadn't answered him. Just told him that his orders had been to do whatever was necessary to learn the secrets of SHIELD. Clint had lost it. It had taken four guards to pull him off Richard, whom was no in the medical wing, and had lost his training and mission privileges for a month. He was lucky it hadn't been longer. Coulson had been fairly livid that he'd attacked a prisoner.

Turning around he spotted another photo of Richard. Snarling, he grabbed it and spun on his heel, throwing it in the same direction as the first. He sucked in a sharp breath as the frame was caught in midair by the man it would have otherwise hit.

"Loki…"

Loki looked at the photo and something dark filled his eyes. Clint was a bit surprised when the photo, frame and all, burst into green flames. As ashes fell to the floor Clint remembered how Loki had tried to warn him that there was something not quite right about Richard. He also remembered how he'd accused Loki of being jealous because his attention was no longer completely focused on the trickster. Loki had rarely come around after that. And it hurt to know he'd nearly ruined his friendship with Loki for a goddamn traitor.

He sat on the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands, shoulders shaking as he struggled to control his emotions. He felt the bed dip and an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Lifting his head a bit, he found Loki watching him with a tenderness he rarely saw on the trickster's face.

"What has happened was not your fault, Clinton," Loki said softly, reaching up and running his hand through Clint's hair.

"I should have listened to you." Clint felt tears drip from his chin and only then realized that he was crying.

Loki wiped them away and smiled slightly. "Only by living them can we learn our lessons, Clinton." He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Clint's and Clint chuckled a bit, though it didn't sound as joyful as it could have.

"That's your Yoda way of saying _I told you so, _isn't it?"

Loki grinned a bit. "Perhaps."

Clint chuckled again, this time it held humour and seemed more real. He wasn't sure why, but Loki had managed to make him feel better. Leaning against the trickster he tried to forget about Richard and what the bastard had done.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Next part coming soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author:** Here's the second part guys._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**[2]**_

Rain was beating against the windows but Clint barely noticed it. His entire focus was on the man lying in the hospital bed just a few feet from him.

Coulson had been shot in the stomach by one of Doctor Doom's goons three days ago. Clint had killed the man with an arrow through the throat before carrying Coulson out of the building they'd been fighting it and to the medical team waiting down the street. He hadn't returned to help his fellow Avengers, instead choosing to stay with Coulson just in case the man…

Clint found he couldn't even finish that thought. According to the doctors it was a miracle that Coulson had survived. He refused to think about what might have happened. All because of bad intelligence. Bad intelligence that he'd given to his superiors. So, if one thought about it, Coulson being shot had been his fault. If he had bothered to check the intelligence he would have realized it was a set up and the team wouldn't have gone into the building. Couldson wouldn't have been shot.

"You do realize that when he wakes to find you blaming yourself he will…how do you humans say it…kick your ass?"

Clint looked up from Coulson, a bit surprised to find Loki standing next to his chair. "I should have…"

"I swear if I hear you blame yourself for this _I_ will be the one to kick your ass, Clinton."

Clint blinked owlishly, staring up at Loki, who reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. "He is a warrior, Clinton," the trickster said softly, squeezing the man's shoulder. "As you are. Do you know why your doctors were able to save him?"

Clint's head moved in silent negative and Loki gave him one of those tiny, rare, genuine smiles.

"They were able to save him because you got him to them so swiftly." Loki's hand moved from Clint's shoulder to cup the human's cheek. "Because you carried him out of there when you did, they were able to save him. _You_ saved him, Clinton."

Clint looked at Coulson again and then back at Loki. It might have seemed strange to someone else, but he realized that, though Loki was probably being extremely honest by saying what he did, the man was also trying to offer comfort. He was trying to be there for Clint when he needed someone. It was possibly the sweetest thing Loki had ever done for him.

"Thank you, Loki," he whispered and Loki gave a nod, obviously understanding.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Part three is in the works and should be posted soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author:** And this is part 3, half way home._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**[3]**_

He tried to stay focused. He tried not to think about what had happened on the last mission.

He loosed another arrow and as it struck the bull's eye, as he watched the pink and green feathers quiver back and forth, he was suddenly reminded of the woman who'd given him the arrows. He felt his heart begin to beat fast and he growled as his vision became hazy, his anger and guilt suddenly becoming too much for him to keep in check.

Clint threw the bow across the range and snarled in rage. His quiver followed suit and people quickly moved out of his way as he stormed off. His anger and pain filling his face. His steps were quick and focused. He walked through the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D. like a man on a mission, not stopping until he reached the top floor of the tower and was locked securely in his room.

He pulled his clothes off and headed for the shower. The whole time he stood under the spray of water all he could think of was how it was his fault that S.H.I.E.L.D. had lost a good agent. His fault that a family had lost a daughter. A mother. A sister. It was his responsibility to be the eye in the sky. To keep those on the ground safe. He'd failed.

With a low growl he punched the wall, not caring that his knuckles split or that blood dripped slowly through his fingers. His anger and guilt blinded him to it.

He didn't flinch when a hand touched his shoulder. Didn't even look back. The door was locked. Only one person could have gotten in.

"Loki…"

"Shh." Arms wrapped around him, hugging him. "It's alright, Clinton."

"It was my fault." Clint felt tears rolling down his face and was thankful that the water hid them. "All my fucking fault!"

Another punch to the wall, this one less drastic than the first due to Loki holding him back.

"Would you like me to tell you what Amanda was doing when that Skrull stabbed her?" Loki pressed an open mouthed kiss to his shoulder. Clint trembled because he didn't know the answer to that. He'd been distracted until right before Amanda had fallen. "She was shooting a Skrull that was cutting the wire that held up that ridiculous cage you were in. She saved your life, Clinton."

Clint didn't want to believe it. He wanted to keep thinking it was his fault. He didn't want to live with the knowledge that Amanda had sacrificed herself for him. It wasn't supposed to be that way. A sob tore from his throat and he would have dropped to his knees if not for Loki holding him up. A gentle hand rubbed over his abdomen and Loki's embrace tightened. He soaked in the warmth and comfort that small gesture gave.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Part four should be along soon guys. You could pass the time by posting a review._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author:** Here's part four. Bit of comic book spoilers if you haven't read them._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**[4]**_

Clint sat, alone at the bar, staring down at his drink and trying to ignore his pain.

Just a few hours ago he'd lost the one person he'd never wanted to lose. He and his brother may not have always seen eye to eye, hell they barely got along, but that didn't change the fact that Barney was his brother. It was the same sort of thing that Thor and Loki had going. Brothers on opposing sides but still brothers.

Downing his shot of whiskey, Clint tried not to think about the look on Barney's face when he'd…Clint couldn't even think the word. He shook his head and held up his empty glass for the bartender to see. He waited, a bit impatiently perhaps, for the bartender to refill his glass. It didn't take him long to down that shot as well and signal for another. Was it his fifth? Sixth? He'd had long ago lost count it seemed. The bartender raised an eyebrow and frowned. "You sure you want another," the man asked, clearly taking in Clint's broken, and no doubt drunken, appearance. "You look like you could use a bed more."

Clint shot the man a dark glare. "Don't recall asking your fucking opinion."

The bartender opened his mouth, looked ready to lay into Clint, but a hand circled Clint's arm in a firm grasp, pulling him up from the barstool. Ready for a fight, a distraction from his grief and pain, Clint spun, fists clenched, only to find his whole body stiffen when he found acidic green eyes staring him down from a pale face.

"Let's go, Clinton."

Clint started to protest, but Loki leaned around him, tossing money onto the bar before dragging him out of the bar. He had little choice but to allow the trickster to tug him along like a puppy on a leash. There was a flash of light and they were no longer outside the bar. They were in Clint's bedroom at the Avenger's Tower. He had just opened his mouth to speak when Loki turned, pulling him into a tight embrace. The gesture, so simple and kind, broke him.

Clinging to Loki like the man was a lifeline he started sobbing, burying his face in Loki's neck. Loki merely held him, stroking his hair with one hand while rubbing soothing circles over his back.

"That's it, Clinton," Loki whispered in his ear. "Let it out. Just let it out."

Clint kept crying until he had no more tears. Even then Loki held him, giving him comfort and telling him without words that he wasn't alone. He would never be alone.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Only two more to go guys._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author:** Part five. Hard to believe this is almost finished._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**[5]**_

It wasn't often that he requested time off. But there was something that Clint felt he had to do. He had taken a week and flown out to Iowa just for this. He had meant to do this for so long, but he had always found an excuse to not come. But something had happened, he wasn't certain what it had been, but he'd suddenly known it was time to do this. It was time to lay the past to rest.

He walked through the graveyard. He hadn't been here in years but he knew the layout as though he visited everyday.

As he neared a beautiful oak tree his steps slowed and then stopped all together. He stood there, bouquet of flowers in hand, and his eyes fixed on the headstone sheltered beneath the tree. He tried to will his feet to move but it was like they were rooted to the spot. He closed his eyes and tried to remind himself that this visit was not a bad thing. This was meant to help heal. There wouldn't be any more pain. Not from this.

But the more he thought about it, the harder it became to move.

He nearly jumped when a hand touched his. Eyes flying open he was surprised to see Loki standing beside him, dressed in a suit with a white shirt and black tie, a scarf draped loosely about his neck. The God of Mischief didn't say a word, merely laced his fingers with Clint's and squeezed his hand, offering a gentle smile.

Clint drew a deep breath and began to walk again, Loki right beside him.

When they reached the grave, Clint looked down at the names and felt the tears roll down his face even as he sank to his knees, laying the flowers down. Loki was suddenly kneeling next to him, arms wrapping around him. Clint clung to him as he began to cry. Loki stroked Clint's hair and looked at the names on the headstone.

_Harold and Edith Barton_

_Beloved parents of Bernard and Clinton_

Hugging Clint a little tighter he pressed a gentle kiss to the man's temple. He said nothing. Unsure what to say. Could words really make this heartache lessen for Clint? Loki was fairly certain the answer was no. So he gave comfort the only way he could. He held Clint, his friend, and was the rock the man seemed to need.

The trickster vowed to himself then that he would always be there when Clint needed him. He would not allow this man to suffer alone. Never again.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:**_ _Only one more part to go._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author:** Last part guys. Been quite the ride. I hope you enjoyed the stories because I've enjoyed writing them._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**[6]**_

Loki wasn't sure why he had bothered to try and talk to Thor.

It did nothing but cause pain. Both physical and emotional.

But damn it he'd wanted Thor to understand why he'd tried to destroy the Frost Giants. He wanted Thor to understand why he couldn't go back to Asgard. Why he couldn't face Odin. But the more he tried to explain the worse things appeared and before he could tell Thor the truth of what he was, who he was, Thor became angry and had attacked him. Viciously so. Normally he would have fought back, but he hadn't been able to find the will, so he'd taken a few good punches and a hit from that thrice damned hammer before he'd had the common sense to teleport away.

Now he was standing in the bedroom of one of Thor's fellow Avengers, looking around in a bit of a daze, trying to figure out what his next move was.

When the door opened he didn't move, didn't try to hide, just stood there and watched as Clint walked in. The door shut quietly behind Clint and the man stood there for a minute, watching him, as though uncertain of what to say. And just when Loki was about to speak Clint seemed to find his voice.

"Are you okay?"

Those words, three simple little words, seemed to be his undoing because Loki crumbled to his knees, tears rolling down his face and sobs shaking his body. When Clint's arms wrapped around him, offering comfort and shelter, Loki let out a weak sound and clung to the man. Clint pressed closer, until not an inch of space separated them, a hand running through the trickster's hair.

"It's okay, Loki," Clint whispered, lips brushing over Loki's ear. "I've got you."

Loki pressed his face into Clint's shoulder, letting his pain and grief wash over him for the first time in ages. He had always had to be strong. To be emotionless. But now, wrapped up in Clint's arms, he was able to let go. Here, with a man of Midgard, he was able to cry and not worry about how he would be seen. He didn't worry what Clint would think because he knew Clint truly cared for him.

Clint rubbed a hand over Loki's back. Part of him wanted to go back to the roof and beat the ever loving shit out of Thor for doing this to Loki. The man clearly had no idea how hard this all was for the trickster. He knew brothers didn't always get along, hell he and his own had never exactly been close, but for Thor to act like a complete ass about it, making it seem like everything had been Loki's fault, wasn't right. And it wasn't fair to Loki.

"It's going to be okay, Loki," Clint said as Loki pressed even closer, though he wasn't really sure how that was possible. He also wasn't sure how things were going to be okay but it seemed to be the right thing to say because Loki's sobs were lessening. "I'm here for you. And I always will be if you need me to be. I won't walk away from you. Not now. Not ever."

Loki's hands fisted in his shirt and for a moment Clint wondered if anyone had ever made that vow before. How many people had walked away from Loki just because of the choices he had made? Because of things the trickster had said? Well everyone made mistakes. Even if they were alien gods or whatever. Everyone deserved to have someone they could count on. Someone to be there for them when things got rough.

"I promise, Loki," Clint said before pressing a quick kiss to Loki's temple. "I'll always be here for you. Through the good and the bad. You can count on me."

They stayed like that for a while long, neither speaking, just holding each other. Once Loki was calm again, and the tears were gone, he lifted his head and met Clint's gaze. The reassurance he saw shining in those cyan depths. Clint had meant every word he'd said. A shaky smile spread across the trickster's face and he took Clint's hand in his own.

"Thank you," he whispered and Clint gave him a kind smile.

"It's what friends are supposed to do, Loki."

Clint laced their fingers together and gave Loki's hand a squeeze.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Fin._


End file.
